1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an anti-pressing apparatus for flashlight and is mainly to provide a positioning restrain to the pressing piece for controlling the switch-on or switch-off of the power of the flashlight when the flashlight is not in use such that the switch-on of the power of the flashlight can be prevented when the pressing piece is accidentally pressed.
2. Description of Related Art
According to known flashlights with the function of illumination, the dialing switch of the power of flashlights can be generally categorized as: the configuration of having one press for switch-on and another press again for switch-off, the configuration of having one push to one side for switch-on and another push to the other side for switch-off and others, such that the illumination from the flashlight is switched on or off according to the power on or off of the flashlight. However, there is no design or configuration provided to restrain the dialing on or off of the power, which causes the power being accidentally switched on by users during unintentional uses of the flashlight and leads to the wasting of power provided at the internal of the flashlight.